Denver Airport
Before reading I'd like to say that everything I wrote is based on impartial information. All words here make a true, non-fiction text. Believe it if you want it or not, but you can't deny things that just are there. Some of you might have heard from the Illuminati. It's a conspiracy theory. The Illuminsts want to reduce the world population, only Illuminists will survive to create a new world. That's why it's also called the New World Order. The reductions will start in 2012, as the Mayans said. But before 2012 more and more things are becoming visible of the well-kept secret. So does Denver Airport, also called the New World Airport, show us evidence for the existence of the Illuminati. Somewhere in the '90s, Denver decided to build a new airport. Even though Denver already had a well-functioning airport, and the new one wouldn't be a technical improvement, it had to be built. So they started on building the airport. But when it was almost finished, there were problems. They buried one building and started building on top of it. Burying a building isn't a common way of getting rid of a building that's not wanted. Usually they just destroy unwanted buildings. When the building was finished people started noticing strange things. To start of with the runway, looking at it from above shows that it looks like the Nazi swastika. In the Second World War the Illuminati tried to reduce the world population, but they failed. The second strange thing is the AuAg sign on the ground. On the ground, you can find a mine kart with the words AuAg graved in the ground. If you like Chemistry, it may sound familiar. For the ones who are not familiar with the chemical names, AuAg stand for gold and silver. But AuAg can also represent a toxic gas. The gas is extremely toxic and can easily kill people. There also is a time capsule in the airport. On the capsule the Freemason's can be found. The Freemasons are almost the same as the Illuminati; they both want population reductions and for a new world to be built afterwards. And yet another thing that can't be coincidence; the murals. There are 4 enormous murals designed by Leo Tanguma in the airport. The first mural shows three dead women: an African woman, an Indian woman and a Jewish girl. Those three nation are the most hated ones by the Illuminati. You can also find a destroyed city in the background and a Mayan girl. The girl's mural could refer to the Mayan predictions about 2012. The second mural shows a soldier-like figure with a sword. The sword is stabbing a white pigeon, which is the symbol for peace. you also see dead children and crying women. There also is a gas coming from the soldier which can refer to the AuAg, the mine kart is in front of this mural. At the third mural you can see all the children from the new world. They are giving their weapons to a German boy who is making something else out of it. There's no need for weapons in the new world, everyone lives in peace. The last mural shows the new world, the animals and the people are living in perfect harmony. You can also see a messiah-like figure who is holding a plant, which is a symbol for new life. After all the murder taking place on the first two murals, the world is in harmony. The murals is exactly what the Illuminati wants. Remember that the first building wasn't found and the second one was built on top of it. The buried part of the airport is still used. Not for public, no one knows what's going on in there. There are people working in the buried parts, but if you ask them what they do, they refuse to give an answer. Another strange thing about he buried parts is that there's a sprinkler system in the building, which isn't of any possible use. At least, you'd say. But it can be used like the Nazi's did; for toxic gas (Australia Antigen for example). So the airport can be used as a death camp in 2012 to reduce the world population. And another noticeable thing is that a lot of famous people (consider to be Illuminists) bought houses near Denver Airport as soon as was released that the airport would come. All these strange things can't be coincidence, can it? Category:Places Category:Reality